Kembang api
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Guild Fairy tail tengah mengadakan pesta kembang api. semua orang bersenang-senang, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy dan Natsu? Mata Natsu membesar "Lu..Luce?" ia melihat butiran air yang jatuh di pipinya,"Jangan menyentuhku!" Lucy menepas tangan Natsu.


**Kembang api**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini guild Fairy tail tengah mengadakan pesta kembang api. Semua anggota datang, tidak ingin melewatkan keceriaan dan kebersamaan di Fairy tail. Pesta diadakan di belakang guild. Terilihat Seorang gadis Stellar Mage sedang bermain dengan kembang api kecil yang merekah di tangannya bersama dengan sahabatnya gadis Script Mage.

"Hihihi, aku suka melihat kembang api kecil…" Lucy tertawa kecil memandang pancaran warna dari kembang api yang sedang ia pegang.

"Aku juga Lu-chan, warnanya indah~" Levy tersenyum lembut, sebelum mengangguk menyetujui apa yang sahabatnya katakan.

Tiba-tiba

**Duaaaaaar! Duaaaar! Duaaaaar!**

Suara merekahan kembang api besar terdengar di mana-mana. Lucy kaget, membuatnya terlompat. Levy menutup telingannya. "Akh! Siapa sih yang pasang kembang api besar?" Lucy bertanya sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Um…. Aku rasa tadi Natsu yang membawa kembang api besar…" kata Levy memberitahu.

Lucy yang mendengar nama sahabat lelaki berambut pinknya itu, segera pergi meninggalkan Levy, mencari sosok seorang Fire Dragon Slayer. Dilihatnya rambut pink di belakang sebuah pohon besar. Itu pasti dia. "Nat—" Lucy memotong panggilannya, Natsu tidak sendri ia bersama dengan… Lisanna.

"HUAAAAH! Memang menakjubkan melihat kembang api besar!" Natsu tertawa senang melihat pancaran kembang api di langit malam.

"Hihihi… Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ne Natsu? Selalu menyukai hal yang heboh" Lisanna tertawa geli. "Tapi… kembang api itu kan ribut, berisik, dan mengaggetkan.. kenapa kau menyukainya Natsu?"

Natsu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Itu mengingatkan aku akan sifat seseorang Lisanna!" Lisanna menaikan satu alisnya " Siapa?"

"Lucy!"

Lucy tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, Natsu mengira ia berisik? Ribut? Sebegitunya kah sehingga ia disamakan oleh kembang api? Lucy tidak bisa menahan ia marah, ia sedih, ia kecewa. Orang yang ia sukai menyebutknya berisik? Natsu memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanya.

"Jadi… begitu huh Natsu?" Lucy keluar dari balik pohon. Bulir air mata kini telah jatuh di pipi pualamnya.

Mata Natsu membesar "Lu..Luce?" ia melihat butiran air yang jatuh di pipinya, ia segera mendekat "Luce? Kenapa kau Luce? Kenapa menangis?" Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Lucy menepas tangan Natsu. "Sebegitu mengganggunya kah aku? Sampai kau samakan dengan kembang api yang berisik dan ribut itu!" Lucy terisak , nafasnya kini naik turun. Lisanna yang menyaksikan adegan itu pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, selain menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Luce.. maksudku.. memang kau sama—" Natsu mencoba menjelaskan tapi Lucy memotong kalimatnya "Tidak usah di jelaskan lagi Natsu, aku tidak akan membuatmu terganggu lagi" Lucy berlari menjauh meninggalkan Natsu dengan Lisanna. Ugh… bodohnya aku, meninggalkan mereka berdua, aku semakin membuat waktu mereka bersama lebih lama, pikirnya.

Lucy berlari menjauh dari guild, beruntung tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan. Mungkin karna suara sorak-sorak dan keceriaan anggota guild mengalihkannya. Kini ia ingin pulang, kekecewaan yang ia rasakan tidak terbendung lagi.

Beberapa langkah lagi Lucy masuk rumah, sepasang tangan kekar telah membalut tubuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat ia tahu itu siapa. "Luce…."

Lucy memberontak ia ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu tapi pelukannya terlalu kuat. "Luce! Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" Natsu membalik paksa badan Lucy hingga mata cokelatnya bertatapan dengan mata onyx miliknya. Lucy menyerah ia tidak bisa berpaling dari mata onyx yang indah itu.

Natsu memandang mata Lucy lekat-lekat, matanya merah, air matanya terus mengalir. Ia meghukum dirinya karna berbicara seperti itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Lucy.

"Luce… aku memang menyamakanmu dengan kembang api…" Lucy membuang muka mendengar perkataan Natsu. Masih mau menyamakannya dengan kembang api yang ribut, setelah melihat ia menangis?

Natsu menghela nafas "Kembang api bukan hanya ribut dan berisik … kembang api juga penuh kejutan, kembang api dapat membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat karna ledakannya, tapi… membuatmu kembali tenang dan takjub akan warnanya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu warna yang akan ia pancarkan… entah warna yang gelap maupun terang, pancarannya selalu membuat siapa saja yang melihat tersenyum… itu yang membuatnya special…"

Lucy kembali menatap Natsu setelah mendengar penjelasannya, matanya tidak dialiri air lagi. Lucy melihat Natsu tersenyum lembut, sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Kau pun begitu Luce… kau membawa banyak kejutan, kau selalu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat…" Natsu menuntun tangan kanan Lucy ke dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Kau membuat hidupku berarti dengan hadirmu…" Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy. "Kau membawa warna di setiap langkahmu, aku suka setiap warna dalam dirimu, tawamu… candamu.. bahkan ketika kau marah Luce… " Natsu tertawa kecil. "kau selalu dapat membuatkuku tersenyum… itu yang membuatmu **special**.."

Lucy kembali tertegun setelah mendengar kata terakhir Natsu, jadi ia tidak menganggapnya berisik? Ia special? Lucy memeluk Natsu erat-erat membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah.

Natsu tersenyum lembut. Mengelus pundak Lucy pelan. "Ja-jadi… aku tidak mengganggumu..?" Tanya Lucy masih terisak. "Bagaimana bisa aku merasa orang yang aku suka mengangguku…"

Mendengar itu Lucy melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah Natsu, cengiran khasnya tertempel di wajah manisnya. "Mau kuberi tahu satu hal lagi Luce… perbedaan mu dengan Kembang api?" Lucy mengangguk ringan, ia sudah dapat tersenyum.

"Kembang api dapat dimilki semua orang… tapi kau…" Natsu mengecup kening Lucy **"…Milikku**.."

.

.

.

Jadi bagaimana aneh? Jelek?

Tapi Kembang api tidak buruk kan untuk dijadikan objek cerita ? :3

Hehehe…

Review ya :3


End file.
